Different methods and systems for monitoring and detection of different incidents are well known. These comprise use of different types of surveillance cameras for capturing visual information from an area to be monitored.
Use of line scanner for providing a panoramic picture is known. Use of a panoramic and tilting controlled camera is also known.
Existing monitoring installations utilize information from different camera systems separately in operation rooms. Normally this call for use of several operators or that one operator is moving the focus to the different monitoring systems for updating an overview of the situation.
The advantage of the present invention is combining use of different camera technologies and capturing, processing and coordinating of signals from these.
The invention is new and inventive in that it enables use of simultaneous access to accessible data from different camera systems and sensors. Data representation can thus be realized on only one monitoring device. This will simplify the daily routine for each operator substantially and the number of operators can thus in most cases be reduced.
The invention realizes a flexible system for monitoring and it enables a very realistic visual presentation of one or more observation areas even if available band width for transferring data with information is restricted.
There are a variety of areas of application of the invention comprising, but not limited to stationary and mobile air-, sea- and ground-based locations, for instance mounted on helicopters, ships and ground-based vehicles, for monitoring of ports, Air Traffic Control, bases, borders, drilling platforms, video conferences, and other places where one wants a feeling of being present at a location even if one is located at a distant location. Type of use of the invention may comprise monitoring, controlling, observing, simulating and training.
The fact that an operator can operate one or several observation areas from a distant location in a safe environment contributes to increased quality and safety at the workplace of the operator.